Three, Two, One
by Storm Midnight
Summary: "I don't even understand why people make such a big deal out of New Year's. Another three hundred and sixty-five days have passed, whoop-de-fucking doo." Lovino had always found the year's end to be irritating and pointless, until a certain Spaniard comes along... Spamano. Rated T for cursing. Oneshot.


**Happy New Year everyone! I had actually started writing this fic last year on New Year's Eve, but I got stuck and was unable to finish it before midnight. This year, I did finish it before midnight, but I decided to spend today editing it. Happy belated Holidays to all and I hope you all have a very Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Himaruya, I own nothing!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Three, Two, One**

I don't even understand why people make such a big deal out of New Year's. Another three hundred and sixty-five days have passed, whoop-de-fucking-do. It's just another excuse for everyone to get drunk, get laid and make false promises for the future. Yes, that last bit refers to New Year's Resolutions. Biggest pieces of bullshit I've ever heard. Hell, I'd bet my _Nonno's_ inheritance that half of you bastards forget what your last Resolution even was.

...Alright, so I don't remember mine either, but that's part of the goddamn point.

It's a stupid holiday where every bastard you know winds up in the same place and they try to reminisce about everything little thing and everyone's having a great time with each other but you're just standing around trying not to look too out of fucking place. The hours pass and everyone's drinking and laughing and it's pissing you off. So you steal a bottle of cheap-ass champagne and try to get the hell out.

But you can't so... I was standing on a balcony drinking that cheap-ass champagne and waiting for the year to be done with already. I checked my watch, less than ten minutes left.

Fucking _finally._

I took a big swig of champagne. The more I drank the less cheap it tasted, which meant it was working. Maybe that French bastard had some taste in alcohol after all.

There was a dull click as the door behind me opened and my ears were assaulted by the sound of every idiot that thought this night was meaningful. "Ve, there you are!"

I whipped around to see my imbecile of a brother Feliciano staring cheerfully at me. I tried to summon every dark fiber of my being and glared back at him.

The little bastard seemed to think that meant I was happy to see him. He bounced over and tried to give me a hug, but I promptly shoved him off, "What the fuck do you want, Feli?"

He cocked his head to the side like a goddamn puppy, "Aren't you coming inside for the countdown?"

I almost laughed in his face, "Why the hell would I do that?!"

For once I wiped that annoying smile off his face, he started pleading with me to come inside but I tuned him out like I normally do when he starts to whine.

"...And if you don't it means you're going to be all by yourself!"

Not that shit again... Every year Feli spews this nonsense about how you need to kiss someone at midnight or else you'll spend the year alone. Another piece of absolute bullshit. Like hell I was going to walk into that party, grab someone and exchange spit. I'd probably end up getting mono from one of the whores in there. I took another drink, my champagne was half way gone. I wanted to be drunk so badly, I needed something to give me an excuse not to be there.

So what if I had never kissed someone on New Year's.

So what if I was still single.

"Go back inside and leave me alone."

Feli let out a sigh, "...Alright..." It was strange, he's normally a lot more persistent... I stopped him before he left, Big Brother mode was kicking in.

"Did you have any drinks?"

"No," He pouted. "Ludwig won't let me."

As pissed as I was that he's partying with the potato bastard, I'm... kinda relieved that he had the decency to keep Feli from drinking.

Repeat that to anyone and I'll kill you.

I growled a warning for him to stay away from the potato but as usual he ignored me as I watched him reenter the party the fucking potato's right there waiting! I glared at him but he doesn't see because Feli's already grabbed his arm and was pulling him over to a TV where they could watch the ball drop.

I turned my back on them and kept drinking. Fuck it, I was perfectly fine on my own. Feli could go have fun and laugh and stand with his stupid potato, I don't give a shit. I gulped the champagne down too fast and nearly choked myself. "F-FUCK!" I sputtered and alcohol sloshed down my front—"GODDAMMIT!"

The door behind me opened again and I heard voices, "C'mon Toni, do ya have to smoke now?! There's only five minutes left!" The first one was gruff and reminded me of the potato bastard. I looked over the balcony's railing, the city lights before my eyes.

The other one—Toni?—answered in half-Spanish, half-English, _"Calmáte,_ I'll be... _un momento..."_ His voice blurred in my ears and I'm such a fucking lightweight when it comes to booze. Of all times why did the champagne choose to hit me _now?_ I braced myself against the railing.

Don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick...

The door closed. Footsteps.

Don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick...!

"Hey _chico,_ are you okay?"

Don'tbesickdon'tbesickdon'tbesickdon'tbesickdon'tbesickdon'tbesickdon'tbesickdon'tbesickdon'tbesickdon'tbesickdon'tbesick!

A hand clapped me on the back. I'm too dizzy to recoil, "Take a few deep breaths, it's okay..." The hand patted my back once and was gone. I don't know why but I followed the directions and managed to fight back my nausea. Okay, I think I'm good. "I think you've have a little too much, _verdad?"_ My bottle of booze was pried away and I grumbled in protest. I straightened up; who the fuck did this guy think he was—

Green.

I was staring into two stunning pools of emerald green. I blinked a few times in surprise and realized they were eyes. Two more blinks it was a face and I was so fucking drunk I had dreamed some sort of Spanish Adonis into existence.

Damn.

He waved a tanned hand in front of my face, _"¿Hola?_ Do I need to get help?"

I came to whatever sense I have left, "Uh, no..." I looked and saw he had my champagne in hand. I made a grab for it.

"Whoa there!" The bottle swung upward and out of reach. I stumbled; He chuckled, "Now I know you've had too much." I slurred something about how it was mine and next thing I know it was sailing over the railing and shattered on the pavement below.

I immediately rounded on him, "YOU BASTARD!" I didn't care how hot he was, "THAT WAS PERFECTLY GOOD BOOZE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

He scratched the back of his head and had the fucking _gall _to smile at me, "I'm Antonio!"

Great, I was only capable of imagining a man with an IQ equal to Feli's. Fan-fucking-tabulous.

"So what's your name?" I really hoped he was actually asking that and it wasn't just me hearing via alcohol.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

He shrugged and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket, "Because I'd prefer not to be yelled at by a total stranger." Dammit, he smiled again! You're supposed to be a bastard when you say something like that! Who the hell says that sounding like they honestly want to know you?!

I sighed angrily and finally gave him his answer, "My name's Lovino, happy?"

Again with the smile! I was staring to think this guy was mocking me, "Okay Lovi, what are you doing sulking about here all alone?"

"I'M NOT SULKING DAMMIT!" I snapped. I paused for a second then added, "And my name's Lovino!"

"Ah, _lo siento..."_ He chuckled again. He quickly stopped, as if he just noticed something. He's looking at me with this strange kind of interest... It's kinda creepy.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're blushing!"

Fuck, was I? "I-It's because I was drinking!" Your face turns red when you're drinking, right? Right?!

This man smiled and laughed way too fucking much, _"¡Erres tan lindo!"_ What the hell does that mean?! My face must have asked the same thing, because he smiled at me _AGAIN,_ and said, "You're cute."

And why the hell did I suddenly care what he thought of me? My face flared up—fuck that time I really was blushing... Something about that guy made my heart leap into my throat... There was no way he could be real...

He lit a cigarette and offered one to me; I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Filthy habit."

"So is drinking," His eyes sparkled mischievously, as gay as that sounds. He took a drag of his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke, probably thinking he was so clever with that comeback.

"Bastard..."

He tilted his head that smile finally faltering, "That's not a very nice thing to call someone."

"Do I look like I say nice things?"

"You look like you could if you tried."

"And what if I don't want to?"

He shrugged again, "Then that's on you," He let out another puff and decided to stomp the cancer-stick out. "You never answered my question by the way."

He asked me something? I tried to sift through our previous conversation but the haze of French champagne stopped me from getting too far, "What question?"

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Just curious..."

I mulled it over for a minute before telling him, "I'm not much of a people person."

"Really?" He seemed amused, "I would have never guessed!"

I punch him in the shoulder, "Sarcastic bastard..." He shook off the hit fairly quickly, he's just lucky I didn't feel like breaking any jaws tonight.

We stood in silence for a moment before he perked up and asked, "Hey Lovi, do you have any New Year's Resolutions?"

Oh god not this bullshit, "No." I replied flatly. I concluded that this guy isn't some sort of alcohol induced illusion because I never would have dreamed up someone this hot and annoying. I actually think Feli might have a higher IQ than him. "And it's _Lovino,_ dammit!"

"Why not?" He whined.

"There's no point, people are lazy asses who never stick with them and they end up just being a colossal waste of time."

The look he gave me bordered on heartbroken, then quickly shifted to determined, "Alright then, if you think they're such a waste..." He pulled his cigarettes back out and quickly looked from the pack to me, "Because you said it's such a filthy habit, I resolve to quit this year, cold turkey!" Before I had a chance to react he tossed the pack in a high arc, and we both watched it land on the pavement below next to the shatter remains of my champagne bottle.

I was honestly impressed, "You didn't have to do that."

He shook his head, "Resolutions are about trying to start new and making yourself a better person in some way." He chuckles, "Now I could have just said that I was going to quit and then start smoking again tomorrow, but since I'm doing it for you I think I might actually do it this time!"

I was taken aback, realizing that's what he meant, "F-for me?! Bastard, you shouldn't have to do that for me, you should do that because you want to!"

"I do want to," He smiled, "And I want to do it for you!" I felt my cheeks becoming warm again, someone please tell me that it's the alcohol that thinks he's being sweet and not me. "Will you do something for me, Lovi?"

I'm irritated by fact that he insists on using that stupid fucking nickname, "What?" I demanded.

"Resolve to have some fun once in a while; you're too beautiful to waste your life hating everything."

What...? I am stunned silent by his words, which is quite rare considering who I am.

He continued, "Be spontaneous, but most importantly be happy. Find something—or someone—that makes you happy. I know there's a smile somewhere in you and I'd like to see it someday."

That was pretty fucking deep coming from him. I can feel that my cheeks have exploded in color by that point, and I can only make myself nod in response. He smiled his brightest yet and I looked away. He spoke as if he's known me... or at least known _of_ me for a while, and like he's wanted to say that for a long time. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. Who _was_ this guy? My gaze wandered downward, resting on his abandoned pack of cancer-sticks.

...Maybe he has a point.

"TEN!"

We both whipped around, startled by the roaring voice of the party. Shit, I didn't expect the final ten to come so fast. I turned my head to look at him.

"NINE!"

...I think I want to get to know this guy better.

"EIGHT!"

A lot better.

"SEVEN!"

His eyes locked with mine and he gestured to the party.

"SIX!"

I think he wanted to get to know me, too.

"FIVE!"

Suddenly Feli's words from earlier were echoing in my head.

"FOUR!"

Seconds to midnight. I stare at Antonio.

_"THREE!"_

He's close enough.

_"TWO!"_

I could just...

_**"ONE!"**_

I grabbed him by the collar and let the fireworks ignite.


End file.
